Just 5 Seconds
by Sappherapphy
Summary: My first Trigun fic! And it's Yaoi! And it's VxW! I am so controversial...


V/W Shounen-ai  
  
"Just 5 Seconds"  
Sappherapphy  
8*22*1  
  
A.N.- Hi hi hi there, old droogies. Oy vé ismier,   
this is not only my first full shounen-ai fic (You wouldn't  
think, would you?) but it's  
also my first full Trigun fic! Yaay! And yes, it does suck.   
Wrote this at 4:30 AM, and I'm not sure how it'll turn  
out. Probably a poor attempt at comedy, with alot of   
romance in it. Or if you're unlucky, I'll turn it into  
a smut fic. I really should write these things after  
I write the fic, huh? Well, either way, Meryl's   
probably going to die. Don't like? Don't read. Easy as   
pie. Flames are welcome... Not like I check my damn mail  
anyway. Oh, and there's pooploads of shounen-ai in this  
one. And if nobody finds my notebook, we'll get some   
blatant yaoi hentai! Huzzah! Actually, the hentai is being  
written the exact moment you read this. No, actually, I'm  
kidding. I only wish I were that productive *sigh*  
  
Disclaimer- There is no disclaimer for this fic. Sorry.   
I'd really like to see at least ione/i of you people  
try to subpoena my ass for this. I udare/u you.  
  
And now, for lack of a better title...  
  
"Just 5 Seconds"  
  
  
  
"Vaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaash!"  
  
I could've killed that bitch! She called right as Vash and I were  
having one of those uncomfortably quiet silences, when nobody knows  
what to say. You know, the ones you always see in movies, where the   
characters have this great passionate kiss right after about 5 seconds  
of silence. Yep. One of those. I'm pretty sure it was about 4.7 seconds  
into the unearthly silence when she called him. We weren't looking at each  
other. Or even facing each other. But we both knew what the other was   
thinking, doing, or thinking about doing. Well, Vash may have. I, Nicholas  
D. Wolfwood, could only guess at what he was thinking about doing. I knew  
what I would iwant/i him to be thinking. I had a good guess! But now  
we'll never find out, because at that particular moment in time, Meryl   
burst through the door, screaming about something or other Vash did. Just  
three-tenths more of a second, and Vash could have been MINE. All mine. Mine  
to love, hold, comfort, kiss, anything I wanted. iAnything./i Now, that  
brought some very perverted thoughts to my brain. And apparently it was  
noticable. And not just on my face, either. Meryl noticed my aloof smile,  
and gave me a funny look. It was funny, that is, until she noticed what else  
was wrong about me. The ''down below'' kind of wrong-with-me. She got a   
horribly disgusted face, and stopped reprimanding Vash. Vash looked up from  
tracing a finger on the bed sheet, in that adorable little way he does when   
Meryl lectures him. Ah... I could imagine that finger, lighting tracing the  
same circular pattern on my nude chest, as Vash's body was-  
"Mr. Priest, that IS DISGUSTING!" Meryl yelled, and walked away at   
a very fast pace towards the door, huffing one last time for good measure.  
Vash turned. Oooh shit.   
"What's wrong, Nick?"  
No good can come of this. I stuttered over my words.   
"N-nothing, Tongari..."   
Then, thanking the Lord for the bed next to me, I discreetly sat on the bed,   
then rolled onto my stomach, as if I were tired. Hah! Safe!  
"But what was the insurance girl so grossed out over?" Vash inquired   
innocently, with his head cocked to the side. No pun intended.   
"Not a clue!" I lied. I make a horrible liar when it comes to Vash.  
My voice was half muffled by the pillow into which my face was buried. Vash  
couldn't see the lovely shade of red my face had turned. My cheeks were so  
flushed, I thought the heat would burn through the pillows. Once the blood  
had left my face, and other unmentionable places, I rolled over, and yawned.  
A very, very fake yawn. Hell, even I didn't believe I was yawning. But Vash  
didn't notice. He was already asleep. He was so innocent, yet so strong. I  
couldn't tell whether I regarded him as a child to be taken care of, or an  
elder with many wise years. He defied all logic in my brain. He was perfect  
but imperfect... becoming less and less the man I despised, and more and more  
the man I loved. HOW could he DO that? It took me a while to realize that   
Vash was awake, and that I was staring directly at his face.   
"Err..." I stammered, "S-so..."  
Oh, helluva way to start a conversation, Nicholas. Way to go.  
Vash smiled at me. A big dopey grin. It's so fake, I know. But I fall in   
love with it every time he flashes it to me. I tred to smile back, but to  
no avail.   
"Let's go get some food!" Vash suggested enthusiastically. That man  
is always ready for food. I get the feeling he would eat shoe leather, if it  
came right down to it.   
"Y-yeah... Let's..." I couldn't get any words out right that morning.  
As we both stood up, off the bed, Vash grabbed his trenchcoat and began to  
remove his sweatpants and shirt. I found myself staring, again, but this time  
it's a sad stare. I wondered what all those scars were from, and who put   
them there. It made me so angry to think of how much those scars must have   
hurt, emotionally and physically. Once I realized that he was done changing, I   
noticed that he was staring at me. Which made me figure out that... I had been  
staring at him for the last 3 or 4 minutes. Dammit! That's the second time!  
I changed into my suit, and we headed downstairs. The two insurance girls   
were waiting. The big one, Milly, was talking to Meryl about her family.   
I was still fixated on Vash. WHY couldn't I pry my eyes from him? I probably  
looked like an idiot, staring at my partner's ass all day! I am never like   
that! What was wrong with me? I tried to stay focused. Meryl flashed me a   
disgusted look. Milly just looked confused and smiled. She does have a nice  
smile. It's friendly, and it reminds me of the children back in December.   
Yeah, there's something I could think about... Milly! She's a girl! I   
just kept telling myself that I like Milly! Girls. I don't like guys, I like  
girls, I don't like guys, I like girls, I don't like girls, I like guy-DAMMIT!  
...Vash Vash Vash Vash...  
Milly poked me. "VASH!" I screamed aloud.  
"Are you okay, Mr. Priest?" Milly looked worried. Meryl could not have  
cared less. She would have looked worried, I'm sure, but I don't think she's  
ever going to speak with me again. Not like I would care. But Vash didn't   
say a thing. He hardly looked up when I called his name. Stupid Meryl was  
yelling at him again. Lecturing him. Does she shut up? She had SO better back  
off my man! What the HELL am I saying? I sound like a prepubescent girl with  
a crush! Man, I feel like one too! Okay... normal thoughts. Straight  
thoughts.  
"And what about Mr. Vash?" Milly inquired. Whoops. Forgot about that  
part. My mind kept getting away from me. What about Vash? Good question.  
"Yeah... What about me?" Vash had a big dumb grin on his face again.  
"Are you thinking about taking me to go buy some donuts?" Vash had stars in  
his googly eyes.  
"Uhh... I dunno." I lied. Was that even a lie? Hell, that was  
barely a thought. I need some asprin. Now.  
  
  
  
-----  
  
  
In the donut shoppe. We're in the donut shoppe. Ordering. Ordering donuts in   
the donut shoppe.  
"And for you, Sir?"  
Oy, what kind of donut did I want? A Vash-flavored one. I wanted to taste   
Vash, on my tongue... In my mou-  
"Sir?" The donut man was getting impatient. Suddenly, I was not that  
hungry.   
"None for me, thanks..." I wandered aimlessly around the store.   
Vash's face was practically glued to the glass, as he listed off every kind   
of donut he wanted. Suddenly, the door flew open, and a man flung into the   
room. He looked around. He ran up to a man obviously there for his early  
morning breakfast before going to work. The man pushed him harshly. Vash was  
still ordering donuts.  
"Vash the Stampede. You seen him?" the man demanded of him. Vash, at  
hearing his 'sacred' name, gave the clerk a cautious smile, and started   
inching toward the back door. The leader turned toward my beloved. I sound so  
lame when I think stuff like that.   
"You!"  
Vash sweatdropped, as I looked on. The bounty hunter shoved the man out of   
the way, and walked up to Vash.  
"Fophead, where are you goin?"  
Vash gave him a goofy grin.  
"Ahh... Out the door?" He pointed a cautionary finger at the exit.  
"I don't think so." The man pulled out a gun. The people in the  
donut shoppe gasped slightly and backed toward the walls. The man set the   
barrel on Vash's temple. Now, I know Vash is good at getting in, and out of  
all sorts of messes, I had NO CLUE how he'd manage to get out of this one.  
His eyes averted the big man, and he gave me an ''oooh shit'' look. I nodded  
and pulled out my gun. Me, being behind the man, had a good shot at his head.  
Instead, I shot him in the back of the knee. He fell, and as he hit the  
ground, his gun shot off. The bullet hit the lighting fixture, as Vash   
gracefully bounded over the man, and to my side. 'He came to me... not   
Meryl!'I thought gleefully. Then I did a bit more thinking. 'Dumbass, you  
saved his life, He's just come over here to thank you!' And sure enough...  
"Thanks, Nicky!"  
Nicky... I love that nickname. And if anyone besides Vash called me that, I'd  
blow their head off. As I was thinking to myself, I didn't notice the embers  
from the lamp above had began falling towards the gas stove. Meryl noticed,   
and screamed.   
"GET OUT!" Meryl yelled. Everyone headed towards the exit, and Vash  
grabbed my arm, pulling me toward the door. His touch was so gentle. I would  
have loved to stay like that forever. Except that the place was going to blow  
up. Oh well. We ran across the cobblestone street, and paused, a little short  
breathed. I smiled at Vash.  
"I...er... Ah... T-thank you..." You, Wolfwood, are a dumbass.  
Vash grinned.  
"No problem for... Vash the Stampede!" Several people turned to look,  
but paid it no mind. Their focus was averted, since the donut shoppe blew up.  
It was actually amazing, since we had just been in there about 30 seconds   
before.   
"You saved my life first, Nicky..." He paused, not knowing what to  
say next.   
"Umm... that was... ah, no problem either..." And as I had been  
the whole day, I was still silent. Vash and I stared at each other, both  
speechless, but not caring. 1 second... Neither of us blinked. 2... I leaned   
in toward Vash. 3... Vash leaned toward me. We were an inch apart. 4... We-  
"SHIT!" I screamed as a donut fell out of the sky and hit me in the  
head. What the HELL?  
"ITS RAINING DONUTS!" Vash's eyes lit up. It was true. When the donut  
shoppe exploded, the donuts had been propelled into the air, and now were   
falling rapidly. Vash ran around like a child in the first season's snowfall.  
Seeing him like that was almost as good as being so close to him a second   
before. Almost. A donut was falling in front of my face, and Vash ran to  
catch it. He bumped into me lightly. He stopped squealing. We stared at each  
other. 1 second... 2...Oh come on.. 3...So close.. 4... I could feel his   
breathe on my face. It smelled of sweet donuts... And then our lips touched.  
Five.   
That was my new favorite number.   
  
--El Fin!--  
  
Ending A.N.- Oy, was it really that bad? I wrote the last half whilst   
drinking the most DISGUSTING green tea I have EVER had the dismay to drink.  
Made me feel gross. Sorry. ^^ I suck at first person anyway. And I can't   
write from Wolfwood. Or Vash, actually. And why wasn't Kuroneko-sama in this?  
And why did Milly get like, two lines? It's the tea, man. Oh, and thank Mrs.  
Nilo for the gas stove idea. I was drawing a blank trying to think of   
something that'd explode. Sorry for not using the ''Members and Donuts''  
thing, Serenity! Maybe later. *wink*  
  
  
  
  
--Sappherapphy 


End file.
